Jet Set Radio: Shock to the System
by Text DragonX
Summary: The Jet Set Universe gets a Shock, as the system is challenged. Will rudies really be able to question the songs and stylings of Dj, Prof k?!! ( CH5 UP!!!)
1. Where's the Real Prof K?

I don't own Jet Set Radio or any of the characters. I do own the Ratz, and the mysterious gang members ^_^; Tell me if you want to use them.  
  
Here's the story, You Ready???  
  
  
  
  
  
HEY ALL YOU CATS AND DOGZ, TUNE YUR EARS TO……  
  
JET SET RADIO!!!!!  
  
  
  
Those familiar words had been heard numerous times by rudies everywhere. They were the words of the infamous Professor K, DJ Master of all Tokyo-To. But now, Professor K has changed. He has shocked Tokyo-To with his words and actions. Professor K, has decided to become.. evil and sinister Professor J!! He frightens with his words of extreme hate, he blares the worst music heard in Tokyo-to. And worst of all, Professor J has inspired a fresh group of rudies to challenge the GGs. Goji Rokkaku may have been a threat, Onishima was a menace, but Proff J and his rudies are the lowest. Will the funky veterans off all that is hip and groovy be able to survive the new gang? Find out, In Jet Set Radio, Shock to the System.  
  
  
  
" I never knew they'd get this far…" " I must have overdone it..I cease to amaze me."  
  
" I encouraged their talents, but they should have known their limits."  
  
"But now, they will be nothing. It's time to make a real name for myself.  
  
Those damn rudies of Tokyo-to will feel my wrath!"  
  
" They will hear what I've hidden, the worst rap, hip-hop, and rock to hit the shelves."  
  
"And now," Prof J said with a cool, and sinister grin,"  
  
The LL's will get rid of the GGs, and rid Tokyo-To of any other rudies… forever.  
  
ARE YOU READY? JET SET RADIOOO!!!  
  
LISTEN UP YOU SKATIN' FOOLS, MY SATELLITES'LL BLARE THE NOIZZE TO THE STREET, CAUSE A WHOLE LOADA TROUBLE IS GONNA HEAD YOU'RE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CH 1: Where's the real Prof K?  
  
  
  
One year after Goji fell to his death atop the tower  
  
It was midnight in the well lighted Benten-Cho. Neon says of Nightclubs and Bars smiled at any who past the crowded street. The moon shown on Benten Tower, as dated graffiti of the Noise Tanks was barely seen. Officer Onishima had given up the badge, and was the manager of many arcades in Benten. It was the nightlife. Unexpected fun and thrill were heavy in the air, while you could get a good meal at Benten Square. Suddenly, two short, quick, silver figures zoomed across the street near Benten's subway.  
  
" Is it here?" A shadowy figure said to her leader, as they entered the subway.  
  
" Yes, the parts and equipment will be down, in the secret chamber."  
  
It was a female voice, with a slightly squeaky tone to it.  
  
" When we find it, I'll make sure to give those GG's what they deserve."  
  
The voice belonged to Bite, the tall, red- haired gang leader of the Ratz. All Ratz were clad in a sleek,  
  
skin tight grey-suit. Silver shades rested atop their fore heads, and a small tail protruded from the back of  
  
their costume. Giant silver skates shone in the night, as well as the sharp claws on their gloves. All  
  
members of the Ratz were female, and the descendants off the love shockers. Their motto was " If someone  
  
breaks your heart, slash it apart!"  
  
" So, what does EPD stand for again?" Cheez said,  
  
her short black hair creeping slightly down her dark face.  
  
"It stands for Explosive Paint Device, a prototype for a new wave of rudie extermination," Bite replied.  
  
"And once we get it, we can use it to our advantage against rival gangs.," Screech said.  
  
Screech was short but pretty, her brown ponytail slinking down her back.  
  
" Not only will Kogane be ours but also Shi..." Screech words were halted.  
  
" Look what the cat dragged in, some ugly rats!"  
  
All of the Ratz looked behind them, seeing the leader of the GG's along with three of his crew, looking over  
  
at them from inside the subway.  
  
" Well, it's stupid-ass Beat, once again," Bite said, her eyes locked on him.  
  
" I wouldn't be talking, seeing that you sold-out one of your own members."  
  
Bite growled, about to slash Beat apart.  
  
" Come on, we've got a machine to steal," Bite said, looking at Screech and Cheez.  
  
The Ratz hastily dashed down the subway loading tunnel, followed by the GG's. Skating down the smooth  
  
tiles, the Ratz had made it to the subway platform quickly.  
  
Bite jumped onto the train track from the subway platform, her wheels connecting with the  
  
metal. The other Ratz followed, sparks emerging behind them as they grinded down the subway.  
  
J :SO, YOU RUDIES WANT SOME FRESH NOIZE FROM THE MASTER?  
  
" Ah, it's that crazy-kook Proff J," Yo-Yo Said, rolling his eyes. "He probably knows we're in the  
  
subway."  
  
J : ALLRIGHT YA'LL. TIME TO HIT IT!!!! SPEAKING OF HIT, HOPE THE TRAIN HITS YOU!!!  
  
Bite coughed at the statement, and did a flying kite to gain speed.  
  
"Catch us if you can," Screech yelled behind her, as Proff J's  
  
record began, some guitar, stomping, and a booming drum beat present in the music.  
  
J:SLAM, JAM, YOU CAN'T STAND, THE HEAT OF THE BEAT, SKATE AS FAST AS YOU CAN  
  
Beat flipped onto the subway track, grinding steadily along with Yo-yo and Tab.  
  
J :DON'T FALL, DON'T FALL, THE TRAINS ON IT'S WAY  
  
J: GONNA MESS YOU UP REAL GOOD, MAKE A STAIN ON THE TRACK.  
  
"Great, now this sad music might make us get hit by the train," Yo-yo moaned, his hood falling off his  
  
head as he gained speed.  
  
J :WHY DON'T YOU RUDIES LEARN, YOU CAN'T WIN  
  
" Make It Stop!!" Screech whined, as she bumped against the wall, losing some speed.  
  
Beat put his headphones on his neck , his wheels rolling onward. " I'm about to give Prof J a visit from my  
  
fist," Beat said outloud.  
  
J :THERES A STRAIN FROM THE TRAIN ON YO HYPED OUT BRAIN  
  
"Don't worry, Yo-man, they must know a secret route down here to evade off the Train's path," Tab said.  
  
Yo-yo took out a spray paint can, and following close behind Screech. " No music can distract the Ratz,"  
  
Bite repeated again and again to herself, while moving down the track.  
  
J :SLAM, JAM, YOU CAN'T STAND, THE HEAT OF THE BEAT, SKATE  
  
J :AS FAST AS YOU CAN  
  
"Once we tag you each ten times, we'll pull  
  
those stubby tails right off," Yo-yo called, smirking while doing a 180 in the air.  
  
" Just try, you green runt," Cheez called, front-flipping over a mound of bricks.  
  
Loudly, the train's horn echoed throughout the subway, the wheels shaking the foundation of the track.  
  
J :WHOA, WHOA, ITS COMIN CLOSER. TAKE A LOOK AT YO OPTIONS  
  
J :BETTER STOP ALL TOGETHER  
  
Beat closed in on Bite, his spray paint can out. As Bite  
  
looked back at Beat she slashed at him, ripping the shoulder of his shirt.  
  
"How about this" Beat said as he grabbed her arm, and tagged her on the back.  
  
Screech hissed, and dashed to the other side of the subway. " It's close.."  
  
J : WHEN IT'S ALL OVER I'LL BE SO GLAD  
  
J :SEEING YOU RUDIES LIVE MAKES ME MADDDDDD!!!!!!  
  
" Damn you Prof J, go back to being a sane DJ," Cheez yelled, wall riding and landing behind Tab.  
  
" Got ya!" Cheez's spray paint streaked crookidly down Tab's back. Tab quickly stopped his skates,  
  
effectively getting behind Cheez as she grinded forward.  
  
J : ALL YOU RUDIES LIVE IN THE PAST, THAT MAD DASH WONT EVEN  
  
J : LASSTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!  
  
Cheez and Screech slammed into each other, distracted by the horrible music. They both lost some  
  
precious speed, giving Yo-yo and Tab time to tag them on the back twice.  
  
Bite managed to stay ahead of Beat, looking back at her pursuer as both trains headed down the subway.  
  
J : SLAM, JAM, YOU CAN'T STAND, THE HEAT OF THE BEAT, SKATE  
  
J :AS FAST AS YOU CAN  
  
The music then slowly stopped, all the rudies sighing with relief.  
  
" This game is getting boring," Screech said, as she suddenly stopped.  
  
" Finally, now we can leave this dump," Cheez added.  
  
" There's no way you three are gettin away," Tab said, jumping near Cheez, and staring her down.  
  
"Giving up huh?" Yo-yo replied, his red shades gleaming as he leaped toward Screech.  
  
Screech hastily ducked, sending Yo-yo into a bunch of iron poles. " No, yo!" Yo-yo hit the poles, the  
  
impact stunning him momentarily.  
  
" You Ratz eating too much cheese? Or are you just fat?" Tab called as soon as Cheez started to skate away.  
  
Cheez punched out at Tab, but missed and hit the wall. " Ahh!!!" Cheez jerked her knuckles into  
  
her mouth quickly. " You make it too easy." Tab said, as made a long TAB on her back. " Why you.."  
  
before Cheez replied, she was interrupted by the louder and more audible cry of the train's horn.  
  
Bite grinned, seeing a familiar part of the wall. She headed the small section of the wall, and opened it with  
  
an old key, the keyhole barely visible. "Let's see how fast you can skate," Bite turned to the GG's and  
  
laughed, then threw some yellow orbs at Beat, Tab, and Yo-Yo, shocking the trio.  
  
Electrical charges emitted from their bodies, as they fell to the ground. " No!" Yo-Yo groaned. " I can't lose  
  
to some rodents." The subway wall slowly opened, the trains lights coming into view. " See you guys, see  
  
you dead!" Screech said happily, skating into the secret passage. As Cheze neared the entrance, she kicked  
  
Tab, and went in.  
  
Before Bite followed them, Beat rolled his spray paint can near Bite, making her slip and fall against the  
  
wall. "Umph" Bite said slumping to the ground, dropping the key to the door unknowingly.  
  
" You'll pay for that" Bite said, as she slowly lifted herself up.  
  
Screech and Cheez began to close the door, Bite rushing to enter the passageway.  
  
" Goin somewhere?" Beat pulled himself to Bite, grabbing her leg.  
  
" See yous later, GG." Bite kicked Beat in the head, and slipped into the closing doorway.  
  
Cheez and Screech laughed, as a broken glove claw was stuck into the keyhole.  
  
" So much for getting in there" Beat said, gritting his teeth. Yo-yo and Tab slowly recovered from the  
  
shock, staggering up. "Looks like some Ratz forgot their key." Yo-yo said, kicking at the wall.  
  
Tab picked the key off the ground and quickly pocketed it. Tab glanced down the subway, seeing  
  
the train's lights rolling against the wall.  
  
"Beat, we have to jet, man. Now!" The Train roared, inching closer, and closer.  
  
Beat thought of their chances, and leaned against the wall, holding his head.  
  
Yo-yo wanted to be somewhere else, somewhere safe. He took out his Yo-yo, and stared at the string.  
  
" I know it's seems hopeless, but we can't let some two-bit gang get the best of us." Tab said, looking at  
  
them both. Beat stared at Tab from behind his static shades.  
  
Beat was silent, then wiped the blood of his forehead. "Right."  
  
Beat smirked. "We'll Get out of here."  
  
J : I'M BACK ALL YOU RUDIES, HOPE THIS TRACK SCREWS YOU UP  
  
A small beat could be heard, as insane shouting and a guitar solo was about to begin…  
  
" Ah, not now," Tab said, starting to hear the train move uncomfortably close behind him.  
  
Beat then jumped onto the track, his wheels hitting  
  
the smooth metal.  
  
J :SCREECH, RUN, ISN'T THIS FUN?  
  
J : CRAZY FUN…  
  
J: CRAZY FUN…  
  
J:CRAZY ROLLERCOASTER, DON'T HIT ME, GOIN MAKE ME DIE, CAN'T YOU SEE?  
  
Tab did the same, as the jet power in his skates propelled him forward.  
  
Yo-Yo dashed down the subway, unable to enter the blocked holes in the subway walls. " Stupid Nishima  
  
had to block these up 2 years ago," Yo-yo said, grinding as fast as he could down the subway.  
  
J:ON YOUR WAY, RIPPIN AT THE WIND, GETTING DIZZY, WATCH THE ENGINE WIN  
  
Sparks flew crazily from the track as the train neared the three. With a last desperate effort, Tab, Yo-Yo  
  
and Beat kicked in their Jet burn, making them flash down the track and out of the subway.  
  
J: WHOOOOOAAAAA STOP THE RIDE, SLIPPIN, TRIPPIN, DEADLY SLIDE!!!  
  
" We better make This!!!!!!!!!!!!," they all yelled, little hope on their faces.  
  
J:CRAZZY  
  
J:CRAZZY  
  
J:ALL UPSIDE DOWN , ALL, ALL-AROUND  
  
Tab speeded to the right of the double-track, and headed to the nearby green gate.  
  
J:CRAZY ROLLERCOASTER, DON'T HIT ME, GOIN MAKE ME DIE, CAN'T YOU SEE?  
  
Tab jumped off the track, stale fished-through the gate, straight to Benten Theatre. Beat and Yo-Yo  
  
grinded farther down, and leaped to the left through the gate to Benten's apartment area.  
  
" HERE WE GOO!!!!" The two smacked into each other with a loud thud, and landed unconscious near a  
  
truck, as the Train rushed past them, heading to Kogane-Cho through the night.  
  
  
  
9:00 Benten Subway Undergrounds  
  
  
  
" We made it, " Bite said victoriously, walking through the dimly lit passageway.  
  
"And it would please me if those GG's didn't," Cheez said, scraping her claws against the wall.  
  
" Since we're here, we could check out Benten's sushi bar later."  
  
" Sounds good," Bite replied, heading through a curving passageway."  
  
Cheez and Screech followed side by side, staring at the floor.  
  
" There are skate marks here…" Screech said, noticing the speed marks.  
  
" I thought the only ones here we're those geeky scientists," Cheez said, remembering "talking" to the  
  
makers of the soon to be stolen, EPD.  
  
" Once we get the Explosive Paint Device, how are we going to slip it into the stores in Shibuya?"  
  
" It's Easy. We disguise ourselves as packers, hide in the shipping truck, and exchange the real goods for  
  
the fakes." " I can't wait to see the faces of the GG's as soon as the press the top of their cans.." Cheez  
  
laughed, glad to be a Rat. ''Yes, and we will teach them not to mess with us,'' Bite replied, walking past  
  
the gloomy lights, and old cement blocks on the walls.  
  
"No!!" Bite suddenly yelled staring blanky at her surrounds. She then  
  
looked to the end of the passageway. She quickly ran to where the floor had been previously  
  
dug up. " Someone got here before us!" Cheez sighed, ready to just go back to the HQ in Kogane.  
  
" But who could have taken it? Those scientists said no one else knew about it," Screech replied, looking  
  
worried. " They lied," Bite said, closing her eyes in rage. We'll get them once we get out of this dump.  
  
" Not so fast, Ratz," All three Ratz turned, looking in awe at the shadowed figure behind them.  
  
"What? That sounds like, Beat," Cheez said, not sure if she was awake.  
  
"They may have survived that train somehow, but we'll make sure they don't leave here walking," Bite said  
  
furiously. "I'm not Beat…" The rudie said maniacally, stepping into the light.  
  
Screech stared at the figure, then walked back, her ponytail swaying slightly.  
  
Two other rudies stepped on either side of him, one wearing baggy dark green jeans and a brown vest with a  
  
viper on the front. He had messy brown hair, and an eyepatch.  
  
The other was a short rudie wearing dark blue overalls and a black leather jacket.  
  
A large cap shadowed his face, as he held a top in his hand.  
  
" We should be going now, " Cheez said, as she desperately skated down the passage way.  
  
" Heh, heh, looks who's scared," The short-statured rudie replied, quickly tripping Cheez.  
  
As Cheez fell to the ground, the viper-vested rudie took out his spray paint can.  
  
" So you stole the equipment," Screech managed to choke out, not wanting to move.  
  
" That's right, and now we're going to take care of the job.." The last rudie said, orange static shades  
  
resting over his eyes. He was wearing a tan T-shirt with a black insignia, destroy the beat, written  
  
in Japanese. Faded, brown Jeans hanged down his legs, his metal skates flickering in the dark.  
  
His unusual one-piece headset blared the insane noise of Prof J, as his black hair swayed, shifting  
  
towards Bite. Cheez limped to the side of Screech, as the three LL's took out their spray paint cans.  
  
"Think of it as a gift, from the hippest Dj, Prof J."  
  
Before her world was turned into an abyss of paint, Bite managed to spit out three words.  
  
Groove, Topp, and Snake.  
  
  
  
How did you like the first chapter? Please Review. I need some comments, mainly good ones.  
  
I'll write again soon. 


	2. Lost Sound

THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, But Good. I Do not own Jet Set Radio or the characters.  
  
I don't own the Sega Dreamcast or Sony Playstation 2.  
  
I do own Captain Osamu. Please Read and Review!  
  
  
  
HEY ALL YOU CATS AND DOGZ, TUNE YUR EARS TO  
  
JET SET RADIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ch 2: Lost Sound  
  
  
  
4:30, GG Garage.  
  
Noise flowed through the towering, flashing sound systems of the GG garage. A recorded track of Let Mom Sleep began to echo throughout the place. The Blue Car was No longer there, instead replaced by a giant , sleek motorcycle with a passenger car. The Garage had changed too. Ever since Yo-Yo had gotten a job as a plumber in Shibuya, the GG's had a little extra money to spend. Roofing had been removed from the garage, to allow another story to be built. A grinding are was upstairs, along with the addition of one bedroom. The place had numerous graffiti on the cieling, as well as a medium sized Tv. Cable wasn't an option yet, so the rudies stuck to music and games. Speaking of games, there were now three pinball machines and a Dream Station 2. The place finally looked allright, and beat the old garage hands down.  
  
Gum was lazily sleeping on the bed in the bedroom, reading a letter from Combo and Cube, saying everything was fine back in America. While game had the bedroom for two more days, Pirahna was practicing some new tricks on the second floor. Garam was enjoying himself at the Dream Station 2, playing  
  
Blast Grind Stereo. Slate was still at his Dj job, working from 7 till 5. After stopping by Burger Shack, Mew was hungrily eating a cheeseburger, atop the brand new motorcycle. Thoughts of worry and fear began to form in her mind.  
  
" Hmm, Beat, Tab and Yo-yo should have been here an hour ago," Mew said.  
  
She bit into lettuce, meat and cheese.  
  
" They're probably teaching those Ratz not take other gangs' territory," Garam replied.  
  
"Besides, Yo-yo wouldn't miss the Blast Crush tournament at 5:30." Garam said.  
  
He then returned to smashing on the controller of the Dream Station2  
  
" True, and Beat always comes to the garage early to write to Cube," Mew said.  
  
She got up from the motorcyle and walked to the couch.  
  
Mew finished the last of her burger then wiped the left over sauce on the couch,  
  
about to stroll to the restroom.  
  
Suddenly, Piranha's skates clanked against the stairs as she descended to the first floor.  
  
" Whew," Piranha said, wiping the sweat off of her neck and chest with a white towel.  
  
"Those flips really do take it out of you!"  
  
" Keep training Piranha," Garam said, turning his face after hearing her voice.  
  
He was always glad to see her work up a sweat.  
  
"Well, I could, but I'm dying of thirst," She replied, tossing the towel onto the hand rail.  
  
Piranha slowly sauntered into the small kitchen, grabbed a cup of Mountain Dew, and quickly drank it.  
  
" I'll go wake up Gum," Mew called to Pirahna, as she dashed past a wooden table and entered the  
  
bedroom. As Mew entered the bedroom, she saw Gum was already dressed, putting her skates on.  
  
" Let's get going, I heard what you all were saying," Gum said, putting her helmet on, and tightening the  
  
straps.  
  
" Leave already? Shouldn't we wait here in case they return?" Mew replied, unsure of Gum's hasty  
  
actions.  
  
" Yea, besides I'm starving." "I know Garam and you probably ate up all the burgers,"  
  
. Mew smiled, then followed Gum trying to play it off. " We left you some fries.."  
  
Gum's eyes lit up as she entered the tiny kitchen, but found some gnarled fries scattered  
  
on the floor. " Oh, left me some fries?"  
  
She stared at Mew then noticed the ketchup on her lips.  
  
" You could atleast get more food, if you aren't gonna share."  
  
Gum then stepped out of the tiny kitchen and walked to Garam, shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Garam, we have to go find Beat and Yo-yo."  
  
Garam didn't reply, then said after a long silence " Yeah, I know,"  
  
unhappily he turned off the Dream Station2.  
  
Pirahna laughed, then turned on the Tv, seeing a reporter in a well pressed blue suit give out the  
  
news.  
  
" And because of the recent Rokkaku Truck accident, all major roads to Benten have been blocked."  
  
" Blocked, huh," Garam spoke trying to figure out how they could get to Benten.  
  
" We'll just have to use the route from Kogane to Benten," Mew said, wiping off the ketchup on her face.  
  
" Sounds like a plan," Garam replied, still thinking something was up with the truck accident.  
  
Gum stepped to the speakers and turned off Let Mom Sleep,  
  
while Mew scribbled a note to Slate about the recent events.  
  
Mew then walked to the wall, and stuck the note to it with some tape.  
  
" Are we all ready?" Piranha said, looking at the three, exchanging glances.  
  
" YeaHH!!" Garam excitedly replied, doing a small break dance move.  
  
" Let's Go!" Mew cheerily said, putting her hand on her hip.  
  
" It's on," Gum coolly mouthed, swinging her arms up into the air.  
  
" You Bet!" Piranha confidently spoke, walking to the door and opening it.  
  
They all slowly stepped outside, then dashed to the street, starting the  
  
search for Beat Yo-Yo, and Tab.  
  
  
  
6: 00 Shibuya Street Routes  
  
  
  
" Ahh!!!" Mew screamed, her body evading a stream of bullets coming close behind her.  
  
She grinded on an railing near the street, and jumped down from the playground area.  
  
She landed onto the sidewalk shakily. The rudie then shifted to the railings just above the water gutter.  
  
She bumped past a man holding his lunch, and stopped to catch her breath.  
  
Just then, a group of Keisatsu came quickly to either side of her, as a tall police officer  
  
marched into the middle of them.  
  
"Guess we can kill one, and arrest the others.." Captain Osamu said, holding a high tech rifle near his  
  
side.  
  
" And we won't screw up like that dead beat, Onimusha, will we?"  
  
" No Sir," The Kiesatsu said, not taking their eyes off Mew.  
  
Mew crouch down, seeing if she could slip through them.  
  
" Nope,No good," she said to herself, ready for the worst.  
  
Osamu sneered, putting the rifle to her forehead.  
  
"NOW!" Garam yelled, ramming into Osamu, making the rifle go off, right near Mew's  
  
shoulder. Gum and Pirahna followed suit, pushing two Kiesatsu off of the railing, down to hard steel.  
  
" Let's go!" Garam said, pulling Mew up and evading the other Kiesatsu.  
  
Gum and Pirahna dashed off past a red Taurus, turning a corner along with Garam and Mew.  
  
The driver honked his horn and veered, hitting the enraged Osamu into a window.  
  
After flying through the window, making glass shatter everywhere, Osamu grabbed his radio,and called for  
  
backup.  
  
" GET THEM!" GET THOSE DAMN PUNKS!!" " SEND IN THE MECH RIDERS!"  
  
" Roger, that," a male voice said. " Now sending in the Mech Riders."  
  
Osamu stood up,and walked to a police car, ignoring the fallen patrol men.  
  
" Lets go, men, the Riders will take care of them."  
  
Opening the patrol car and entering the driver's side seat hastily, Osamu pressed his foot on the gas,  
  
and rode back off to headquartes smirking behind his dark, oval shades.  
  
Opening the glove compartment of his car, he took out a picture of his love, the beautiful Roja Rokkaku.  
  
" They won't be on the streets for long. I will bring them to you..I promise"…  
  
  
  
Whoa, Garam, Mew and them are about to face the latest edition of the Kiesatsu force. Find out just exactly what the Mech riders do in the next chapter..please review. 


	3. Metal Mayhem

" I do not own Jet Set Radio or anything that Sega has that I wish I do"  
  
-The Story-  
  
  
  
HEY ALL YOU CATS AND DOGZ, TUNE YUR EARS TO,  
  
JET SET RADIO!!!!!  
  
  
  
CH 3: MeTal MaYhem  
  
The faint sound of an engine rumbled near the Tokyo Sushi and Deli Restaurant. An armored Kiesatsu member in a compactly designed motorcycle and body suit speeded down the crowded street, swerving to avoid pedestrians. Looking ahead, he caught four rudies in his sight. Quickly, he turned back the ignition and rode straight for them. A small kid staring at the oncoming riders coughed at the exhaust left from their cycles. People strolling down the sidewalks of Shibuya Garden and Shop Center rushed into the stores. Gum, Piranha, Garam, and Mew skated up the slanted hill towards an old bridge that led to Kogane, when they caught the group of Mech Riders in their sights. It was the just the GGs and Mech. Riders now, and it didn't look good.  
  
" Ah, the infamous Mech. Riders," grumbled Garam, staring at the leader through his fly goggles.  
  
"They probably want to give us a speeding ticket," Gum sarcastically replied.  
  
She was trying to find a way to escape the blocked routes.  
  
The leader of the Mech. Riders, wearing arm and knee pads with the occasional bullet belt around the  
  
waist, pointed to Mew." " Hey cutie, haven't seen a rudie as good lookin' as you in a long time."  
  
" Oh?" Mew replied, a fake look of interest on her face.  
  
" Yeah, and I might not lock you up if you come with us now."  
  
" Well, I would, but I don't hang around druggy, wanna-be riders, especially Keisatsu!!"  
  
The rider cursed her under his breath, and changed the frame of the suit to be slightly more maneuverable.  
  
"When this thing gets in high gear, not even your jet propelled skates will help you."  
  
The leader known as Turbo glared at them all, then speeded toward Gum, a machine gun turret  
  
appearing from his right arm.  
  
"Great, he's bringing that piece of junk towards me," Gum barely had time to say,  
  
before jumping onto a metal railing near a clothing store. She grinded the opposite way off the  
  
bridge, and skillfully front-flipped atop a laundry-coin op's roof. The rider arched his arm, and fired  
  
several bullets in Gum's direction, her shouts easily heard as the artillery grazed the building.  
  
" You won't get extra pay if I'm dead!" Gum shouted, the rider thrown into thought.  
  
As the rider contemplated the situation, Gum leaped off of the roof she was on,  
  
and front-flipped once again. She shook her spray paint can, and tagged the rider on the back.  
  
Momentarily stunned, he cursed, as Gum skated towards the narrow, long bridge.  
  
Mew was in tow, but the second Mech. Rider, Axle, drove near her as she skated frantically  
  
toward the bridge. He made a sharp turn, and rammed into Mew, propelling her into a window.  
  
Mew shrieked, and landed on soft rug inside the building.  
  
" You'll pay for that," Piranha threatened, as she grinded a rail, two spray paint cans in each hand.  
  
She tagged the rider while he moved past. The rider's battery pack was streaked with paint, and he  
  
convulsed wildly, feeling slight jolts in his body.  
  
Garam moved to the broken window, and lifted Mew up carefully.  
  
Bruised and bleeding, Mew slumped into Garam's hold, smiling.  
  
" Thanks, Garam," Mew said.  
  
" No prob, Mew," Garam said with a smile, as she released herself from his arms.  
  
She then skated slowly towards the bridge leading toward Kogane.  
  
" WAIT!!" " I ain't done with you yet,"  
  
The third member Ammo hissed, a large cannon, appearing from his motorcycle.  
  
He shifted his motorcycle infront of Garam, his finger clenched on the trigger.  
  
"Say your prayers, rudie,"Ammo maniacally laughed to himself, about to fire.  
  
"KARATE!!!"  
  
An enthusiastic rudie's voice was heard throughout the area,  
  
as Slate jammed his foot to the mech. Rider's back, sending him crashing to the ground.  
  
" You miss me?" Slate spoke as he landed, Piranha glad to see him.  
  
" Well it's about time, Slate. You must have went to the barber on your way here ,too!"  
  
Slate grinned, while still trying to look apologetic.  
  
" Well, I did have to pick up this pizza…" Piranha pushed him, sighing, and turned to cross the bridge.  
  
" I'm so sure Slate," She just didn't get him sometimes.  
  
Garam skated to Slate as Piranha passed him, glad to get see Slate came through.  
  
" Thanks for helping, man."  
  
Slate nodded, the nod a "No problem" construed by Garam.  
  
" We better get to that bridge, those mech. riders should be on our asses anytime now,"  
  
Garam said, dashing to where the others where.  
  
Slate followed, as a loud radio call came from Axle's radio, dangling near his arm,  
  
loud enough for anyone to hear.  
  
"All officers in the area, evacuate now!" " Repeat, all officers in the area, evacuate now."  
  
Still Slightly stunned, Gear staggered up, and drove his motorcycle back to Shibuya headquarters.  
  
Turbo helped Axle up, his leader status surely to be removed for this little mishap.  
  
" We'll be back, rudies" Turbo yelled at them all, anger at his loss, "with more than you can handle!!"  
  
The mech rider faded into the distance along with the other Kiesatsu.  
  
" I wonder what could have caused those riders to leave," Mew said,  
  
skating across the wooden bridge along with the other rudies."  
  
" Well, I don't care as long as those jerks are gone," Gum said.  
  
" I just wish the faster routes to Benten weren't blocked."  
  
" Yeah," Piranha replied, gazing at the slight murky Kogane water under the bridge.  
  
" We could be listening to some great tracks, if Prof K hadn't gone postal," Garam said, shaking his  
  
head.  
  
" Hmm, All I know is someone contacted him after we stopped Goji on the tower," Mew put in.  
  
" Something's not right," Gum spoke. " I bet it has something to do with the Golden Rhinos..."  
  
Gum's words were broken as the blare of a truck's horn was heard in the distance.  
  
" Where is that coming from?" Piranha thought out loud, hoping it wasn't from behind her.  
  
The headset on Mew's dark blue hair rattled as Prof J's voice was suddenly heard.  
  
A- " Hey All you rudies' if you haven't heard, a Mack Truck's heading your way!  
  
B- J- "Let's see if you can make it Acrozz in time, While I play some hip reggea for yo soul.."  
  
C-  
  
" Great! He really is trying to kill us," Mew whined, speeding up her pace  
  
.A female voice could be heard, shouting from the Truck.  
  
" If you all stop, I'll make sure not to run over you too much!"  
  
All the rudies shivered, wondering if all this was real.  
  
" That freakin' driver has got to be crazy," Slate said, keeping up in the dash to Kogane with the other  
  
rudies.  
  
The female voice spoke again, the Mack Truck now speeding down the wooden bridge.  
  
" I guess I'll have to run over all of you until you stop moving," the voice said, flooring the Mack truck.  
  
" Who is that nut-case?" Gum said, barely seeing the clothes of the rider,  
  
with "Pepper" marked in Japanese on the front.  
  
" Who the heck is Pepper.." Gum said, wondering if she remembered the name.  
  
J-FEEL THE NOIZE, CAUSE MOVEMENT IS THE HEART OF SOUUUNNNDDDDDDDD  
  
J-MAKES YOU JUMP , ALL, ALL AROUUUNDDDDD  
  
Mew placed her headset around her neck, as the last parts of the song were nerve-rackingly high pitched.  
  
J-JUST RELAX, JUST SLOOWWW, SLOWWW DOWNNN!!!!!!!  
  
Garam gritted his teeth at the horrid noise, sprinting to reach the far-off junkyard of Kogane.  
  
The Mack Truck shook the bridge, almost making Slate And Piranha fall into the water below.  
  
" We can't outrun this thing! Slate yelled dashing as fast he could, the junkyard so close, but yet so faraway.  
  
J-RUMBLES YEH MIND, SHAKES IT ALL ARRROOUND  
  
J-HURLS IT TO THE FLOOR, CRUSHES IT INTO THE GROOOUNNNNDDD!  
  
" I know…we have to tag the truck," Gum said, conveniently seeing some spray paint cans infront of them.  
  
" If we tag the window, she could lose sight and drive off the bridge!"  
  
A- DRIVE IT TO THE MAX, RUSH IT THROUGH THE AIIIR!!!!!!  
  
J- TAKE IT THE LIMIT, LET IT ROCK YEH SENSES, NOOOWWW!!!!!  
  
"That's right, grab the paint that Groove so easily planted," Pepper hissed.  
  
"Let's do it!" Mew said, hearing the tires of the truck inch closer.  
  
J-FEEL THE MOTION, HERE COMES THE TRUUUUCKKKKK!  
  
J FEEL THE MOTION, OF LOCOMATIOOOON!!!  
  
Gum was about to signal the others to turn around as the spray paint can slipped out of her hand and flew  
  
towards the Mack Truck.  
  
"NO WAY!!!" Pepper screamed, as the spraypaint can's nozzle hit the  
  
windshield, exploding instantly.  
  
The Mack Truck veered off of the bridge, the other GG's staring in astonishment, all unaware of why the  
  
paint can exploded so easily.  
  
" Good going Gum!!" Slate said, not wasting anytime to head into Kogane's junkyard after crossing the  
  
bridge.  
  
" I so didn't want to be a human pancake," Mew joked, cleaning off her cuts with her sleeve.  
  
" No time to lose, even if this does seem like a setup," Piranha said, dashing on hay and gravel.  
  
" Here we come Beat!" Gum said to herself, glad to be actually making some progress.  
  
Garam sighed with relief, glad the worst was over. He joyfully back- flipped over a dilapidated car.  
  
The corner of his eye caught the markings of an unfamiliar tag. The tag of the newest gang in Kogane.  
  
Odd it was a tag that read , " BEwARe the…..JUNK ASSASSINS!"  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE R&R!!!! Tell me what you think! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy..with drawin R&R! 


	4. Live A Life of Junk

Ah, yet another chapter of Shock to the System. Hope you enjoy. Please R&R!  
  
I do not own Jet Set Radio or any of the characters, that is all…  
  
  
  
HEY ALL YOU CATS AND DOGZ, TUNE YUR EARS TO….  
  
JET SET RADIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ch: 4 Live a life of Junk  
  
It had been all but peaceful for the GG's. Beat, Yo-Yo and Tab had been missing, ever since they went to confront that sewer sunk gang of girls, the Ratz. With little clues to their friends and leader's where-abouts, Gum, Piranha, Slate, Garam, and Mew headed out in search of them. Having a run-in with some nasty Keisatsu bikers called the mech-riders, the GG's managed to take 'em out with some paint, only to be later confronted by a mack Truck. Gum had managed to find the nickname of the rider," Pepper" etched on the driver's clothes. After taking her truck out with an unusually explosive can of paint, they continued their search. Heading into Kogane, the GG's have to get to Benten quick, before the Junk Assassins, the mysterious gang of Kogane, finds them first…….  
  
  
  
" I can't take this anymore," Slate moaned, slowly skating past a broken toilet and  
  
scattered asphalt.  
  
"I should have stayed at the comfortable, Dj box seat in Benten"……  
  
"Well, we're here now, might as well make the best out of it.." Garam replied, kicking a  
  
can of Fizz.  
  
" Once we get through this junkyard, we can turn into that tunnel that leads to the housing  
  
areas of Kogane," Gum said.  
  
Gum was clearly sweating, the orange-red sun hitting her skin, making her want to sleep  
  
in the nearby abandoned factory. Mew noticed the large amount of tags scattered through  
  
the junkyard, only a few of the Junk Assassins.  
  
" Junk Assassins?" Mew said, trying to find some clue of that gang within her memory. "  
  
"I've never heard of them before."  
  
" Neither have I," Garam replied, skated under an awning that hid the sun from his skin.  
  
Piranha looked around, seeing one old Poison Jammer tag on a car.  
  
" As long as we don't run into them, I don't care who they are."  
  
Slate nodded with approval, and followed Gum and Mew to a rusting construction crane,  
  
leading to a higher landing.  
  
" Once we're atop that landing we can jet out of this junk heap, and get on the subway  
  
train to Benten," Gum said gladly.  
  
She backed up a ways, then ran forward, front flipping onto the crane's arm, grinding to  
  
the ledge. Garam followed suit, emerging from the awning and grinded up the crane's  
  
arm. Piranha came next, followed by Slate, Mew in the rear.  
  
"Here we go," Gum said, hastily dashing to the rusted green gate, with a  
  
large "Do not Enter" sign hanging from it's middle.  
  
As she began to jump, she made sure one skate pounded on the lock, breaking it quickly.  
  
Soaring through the air she landed opposite the junkyard, a narrow, dirty walkway  
  
straight infront of her.  
  
"That's right," she said, pleased with her efforts.  
  
"Yeah, that trick was OK," Garam replied, dashing to the gate and backflipping through  
  
it, ending in a nice roll where Gum was standing.  
  
" Not bad," Gum said. If this was a video-game, I'd give you 100 points.  
  
Garam looked at her with a grin, then they both began to laugh, as Mew stepped up to  
  
them.  
  
"Well, what is it, Mew?" Gum said, seeing she had a questioning look on her face.  
  
" Oh, I don't want to break up a good time, but can we get going now?"  
  
Gum nodded, her face still dawning a slight look of playfullness.  
  
" Finally!" "This heat is killing me.."  
  
Mew skated past Gum and Garam, heading to the rooftops of Kogane, as something  
  
strange happened.  
  
The vile hiss of spraypint. Rival Gang, spraypaint.  
  
"What?""Where is that comin' from?" Garam said, sure that no one still had a can  
  
left.  
  
Wait!  
  
Where were Piranha and Slate?  
  
Odd techno, metallic music began to play in the distance, courtesy of Dj, Prof J  
  
"Yoouu Areeee Innn JuuNkk TerRiTTory. LEaaVE nOWw."  
  
Those words said it all. The Junk Assassins had arrived.  
  
The hulking trio of rudies, allcovered in garbage and junk, were somewhere behind them.  
  
Piranha then emerged from the distance, skating up to Garam and Gum, her arm streaked  
  
with a dirty, almost green colored paint.  
  
" One of those bastards tried to tag my shirt!! There was clear anger in her  
  
voice, as the sound of skates could be heard behind her.  
  
"HURRY! Go, NOW!!" Slate said as he skated madly to them, the rattle of spoons and  
  
and aluminum ringing throughout the area.  
  
"They're Crazy!"  
  
Not wasting any more time, Gum skated through the walkway to the Kogane rooftops,  
  
Garam quickly skating past her. Piranha had the mind to stay and  
  
tag them up, but followed Gum non-the-less. Gum jumped onto the rooftops, right behind  
  
Garam, seeing Mew in the distance. Pirahna was right behind them, grinding on a roof,  
  
hurriedly heading for the warehouse below, which would lead to safety.  
  
As Slate was winding through the walkway of Kogane, mounds of spraypaint cans rolled  
  
his way, almost making him fall. They exploded suddenly, making a giant hole in the  
  
ground. Wondering if he should even move, Slate managed to get onto the rooftops.  
  
Piranha looked back, making sure he was allright. Seeing Slate's leg was bleeding,  
  
horror filled Piranha's eyes.  
  
" Yooouu Cannn'ttt Esccaaappe. Itt'sss too latee.." A Junk Assassin said.  
  
One dashedto Garam, the other two dashing to Gum and Mew.  
  
"Great, now they want to blow us up!" Gum said, skating down a slanted, brown  
  
colored rooftop.  
  
A Junk Assassins hot on his trail, Garam judo back-flipped, hoping to  
  
reach a far away rooftop, but didn't reach it. Instead, he fell through a gap parting the  
  
two buildings, the fall stunning him slightly.  
  
Ignoring the fallen GG, the Junk Assassin joined the other two, one heading for Mew.  
  
They quickly grabbed jagged pieces of metal from themselves, and threw them at her,  
  
ripping her clothes. Desperate, Mew tried to jump to long telephone wire, in hopes of  
  
losing the assassins, but a spraypaint can caught her off guard.  
  
" Watch out!" Slate yelled, as the can exploded, sending Mew down to the hard pavement  
  
below.  
  
" This is it, we've had it!"  
  
Garam said, managing to skate inside a small apartment. Piranha quickly  
  
leaped down to where Mew was, grinding along the wire she had tried for. A Junk  
  
Assassin, jumped to Gum, and took a strong hold of her arms, with the shouts of, " Let  
  
me go, or I'll punch you a new face!" ringing her in her voice. Slate attempted to go over  
  
and help her escape, but was caught by a Junk Assassin behind him and tied  
  
to a pipe with Gum, near an old warehouse.  
  
"Yooouuu see?" " It's hopeless to run."  
  
The Junk Assassin said, looking over her captives.  
  
The murky, very elongated voice of the Junk Assassin changed, as the heaps of trash and  
  
junk were discarded.  
  
"We tracked you down ,you know,with the help of some rodents!"  
  
" Must have been the Ratz!" Slate said to himself, feeling slightly sorry for the power-  
  
crazed group of girls.  
  
" So there really wasn't a gang called the Junk Assassins in Kogane,"  
  
Gum said, now knowing it was all just a trick. She then saw Pepper approach  
  
her. Pepper looked darkly at Gum, then clenched he fist and punched her in the gut.  
  
"That's for my truck!" Pepper said, staring at Gum.  
  
" I was hoping you died!" Gum shouted, in pain, slightly bending over.  
  
"Too bad for you," Pepper hissed.  
  
"And after we eliminate you with some tags to the back, we'll go after that other group,  
  
what was their name..?"  
  
Another so called assassin" removed their costume, only revealing a rudie named  
  
Hammer.  
  
" Shock Syndrome," he replied, turning his head.  
  
"Oh yeah," Pepper retorted. Those bunch of geeks!"  
  
Away from the discussion, Piranha picked up Mew and tried to head for a safe spot, but  
  
was stopped by another assassin.  
  
" Don't move!" The rudie said, as he removed his garbage filled guise, only to  
  
reveal another member of the LL's, Plug. He poked a broken spork into Pirahna's back,  
  
making her head to where the others were, Mew moaning.  
  
Garam watched them go, thinking he had to do something, but what?  
  
There they were, some rudies threatening to end their skating lives forever.  
  
Pepper, Hammer, and Plug.  
  
Atleast that's what their clothes said.  
  
Brown-skinned Hammer in a tank-top, navy jeans with pockets, with dark brown skates  
  
and a cowboy hat.  
  
Red-haired Pepper with freckles, clad in knee and arm pads, wearing a red and black  
  
mini-skirt, and red skates.  
  
And Plug, wearing a grey trench-coat, a pilot's helmet, safety goggles, and a mean pair of  
  
black skates.  
  
Where these the rudies Prof J had assembled? One word from Pepper mouth's made it all  
  
clear, "We are the LLs and we're going to make your lives, well,"  
  
Hammer smirked, finishing her sentence,  
  
"Like you were in a Kiesatsu jail cell."  
  
Garam knew what to do now. Dashing from the apartment he was hiding in, he broke into  
  
the warehouse, falling into the residential district of Kogane.  
  
He had to find the Ratz HQ. Skating out into the open, he past a group  
  
of kids playing tag, a giggle from a small girl easily heard.  
  
He had a bad feeling about this, a really bad feeling.  
  
Some Kiesatsu where bound to be around the area. Looking behind him, matters got  
  
worse. Plug was on his tail, wielding…a bazooka?  
  
(Well, that's ch4! Please R & R) ( That's right, push the button down there..) 


	5. Onishima, part 1

Get ready for chapter 5. More of that grinding, flipping, and tricks.!!  
  
I do not own Jet Set radio, cause If I did, I wouldn't have to type this…  
  
  
  
  
  
HEY ALL YOU CATS AND DOGZ, TUNE YUR EARS TO…  
  
JET SET RADIOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
CH: 5 Onishima  
  
  
  
The neon lights on the spinning advertisement of Benten- square shone across the pavement and grass, illuminating anything that happened to get into it's rotating path.  
  
Billboards advertising engrossing Japanese movies and anime could be seen all around the square. And now here was Tab, sliding down the ramp that led to the Benten residential district. What had happened? He must have been doing something..then it  
  
hit him. He was escaping from those trains, while the Ratz had gotten away. Whoa. He was alive too. He had to catch up with Beat and jet back to Shibuya….Maybe get something to eat too. He had a major headache, like someone hit him with a hammer.  
  
Tab pushed his hat back down over his eyelids, and skated towards a truck that would make for good grinding. As tab grinded off of the truck, and flew through that sign-post, he noticed a guy with a green hoodie…  
  
" Yo-yo! I knew I'd find em! Didn't think so soon though…."  
  
Yo-yo skated around Benten Square, looking for Tab, not finding him dissapointedly.  
  
Suddenly, a large jolt of lightning hit him in the back, stunning him. "Shock Syndrome!"  
  
Tab said. "Those guys wear metal shirts, and horror masks of people getting shocked!"  
  
" Hmm, it's one of those GG's" Watt said. " He must be lost.."  
  
A cruel smile shone on his face.  
  
Looking from his perch near the broken billboard, Tab saw three other Syndromes.  
  
"Well, time to mosey," Tab spoke, jumping off the landing and landing near Watt.  
  
" Hey, it's that punk, Tab!" " Get him!" " Uh, sure, just let me find my cans.." Flare  
  
replied. Kinetic let out a small laugh at her comment, and looked back to Yo-Yo.  
  
" I'll get the midget, you guys get the blue cap head!" " Yeah!" Watt replied.  
  
Yo-Yo searched for an escape route, and saw the long ramp.  
  
" Well, got to go, yo." Yo-yo said, dashing to the ramp, but hitting the side as he tried to  
  
grind up it. " Oww..yo" He fell backwards, dizzy.  
  
" Ah, don't have time for this.." Tab spoke, skating past a group of teens listening to a  
  
guitar player. " Ah! Watch out!" A girl replied, all of them scattering. Watt smirked and  
  
wall-rided off a billboard, tagging tabs back with a hiss. " I see you have two already, 7 to  
  
go.." Watt said. Flare skated up to Tab, passing a circular railing with patches of grass,  
  
and took out her spraypaint can. " It's over!" " Not yet," Tab replied, doing a cool  
  
frontflip over her head. Yo-yo looked behind him, and saw that Kinetic had gotten of  
  
three tags. This was bad. 6 to go. Yo-yo then rammed into Kinetics, shaking the very  
  
metallic shirt that all Syndromes wore. " You can't escape!" Kinetic said, grabbing Yo-  
  
yo's leg while he was sprawled on the grass. Tsssssssssssss A very unhappy look  
  
appeared on Kinetics face. " Beat!" Yo-yo was ecstatic. " Hey, sorry I was gone, I saw  
  
some tags in Benten District and had to tag it up! Yo-yo smirked. " You didn't!!!"  
  
Kinetic yelled, enraged. I'll shock away the little braincells you have!! Kinetic too out the  
  
mega taser, and lunged at Beat, only to get punched in the stomach. " Umph," Kinetic  
  
groaned, his mask falling off. Flare sighed, and dashed quickly to where Kinetic lay,  
  
trying to comfort him. " You jerks!" Beat shrugged, as Tab flew by, Watt close behind.  
  
Yo-yo rolled a spraypaint can his way, tripping him, as the Syndromes leader fell with a  
  
thud. "Ohhhh, my head." Watt said, Beat putting his skate on his throat. " Allright, get  
  
out of here. You guys don't deserve to have Noise Tank territory." "Watt tried to punch  
  
beat, butt was stopped as his skate pressed harder on his throat. " F.Fine.." We'll leave.  
  
" But when we come back, you won't be going anywhere…" And with that, Flare and  
  
Kinetic grinded up the ramp, and onto the train tracks. Beat released his skate from  
  
Watt's neck, as the rudie followed his comrades. " This day ain't turning out so bad, eh,  
  
Beat? Tab said. " Everything is goin fine..for now." "Well I miss the garage, let's get  
  
goin home, yo." Yo-yo said. " Allright!" Beat replied, and headed to down that tunnel that  
  
lead to Benten's subway. And they would have been home in no less than 20 minutes, if  
  
the LL's hadn't arrived.." You got any money Beat?" " I don't have two dollars for a  
  
ticket on me. " Nope," Beat replied, shrugging. " Fortunately, I always carry a 10," Tab  
  
said, lifting his hat and taking a crumpled up bill off his hair. " Whoa, you could be a  
  
magician!" Yo-yo replied. " Nah, I'm a rudie for life!" The trio stepped onto the all too  
  
familiar subway platform, as a snicker echoed throught the era. " Well well, if it ain't the  
  
GGs," Snake replied, brown-green hair covering his eyes. " Lets finish em' quick, like  
  
we did the Ratz…" Topp Said, spinning his top on the floor. Groove stared at Beat,  
  
knowing the time was right. It was like a switch had been flicked, and he was going to see  
  
Beat de-rudied or dead. Groove took out his dark gray spraypaint can, as the headset on  
  
his head rattled.  
  
Prof J- WANT YA TO GET THE IDEA, THAT IT IS WHAT THEY SAY  
  
Prof J- HAD TO HAPPEN SOMETIME, HAD TO HAPPEN TODAY  
  
" I don't want to repeat the train track chase, so, catch you later!" And with that  
  
Beat turned around and skated up the staircase to Benten Square. " Yea, later, yo" Yo-yo  
  
did the same, grinding up the hand rail. Tab didn't even have to say anything as he made  
  
a run for it, Snake close behind. Groove and Topp skated like Amd to catch them, but the  
  
rudies were too far ahead. Skate saw Tab dissappear into the landing where the poster  
  
was, teeth clenched. " They're on Benten Street, let's go."  
  
Prof J- DON'T DENY YOURSELF, LIKE IN A MOVIE, FINISH IT NOW, LIKE IT  
  
SHOULD BE.  
  
Well, that's ch 5. Keep reading for part 2 of "Onishima" 


End file.
